


Mom

by TheNextPage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, MommaChonne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: An afternoon spent with MamaChonne and her kids.





	

"...yeah but Mom, it's not like she will even remember."

Carl was chasing Judith around the yard slowly, letting her feel she was getting away as he followed her with a halfstep for everyone one of her two. She was giggling and glowing, enjoying spending time outside with her Mommy and Carl.

Michonne was on her knees in the flower bed, gloved hands mulching the earth in preparation for the summer crops she was anticipating planting. She smiled at the careless ease with which Carl frequently "slipped up" and called her Mom instead of Michonne.

"She might not remember in an instant recall way, but she's being formed and shaped by this time...son!" She looked over her shoulder, the few stray locs that had escaped her messy high-bun swishing over her shoulder. Carl stumbled in his chasing Judith to meet her eyes, a furious blush creeping across his face.

"Mama...mama" Judith gurgled as she broke from her loop and ran straight for Michonne. Michonne's smiling at Carl was quickly directed to the little girl barreling towards her, all smiles and easier arms.

"Come here darling," Michonne raised her arms up to receive the hug. Judith slammed into her with all her toddler softness, burrowing her flushed face into the side of her mother's neck, her laughter subsiding.

"Someone wants to nap huh?! Now that you've had a good runaround with my son huh?!" Michonne looked back up at Carl, her smile bright, his eyes shining with mirth.

"So Judith gets hugs and pet names...I get..." he tried not to blush, suddenly feeling shy at her possible response. He loved her, that was obvious. It had probably slipped out when he was drowsy and she was tucking him in, but he had never said the words out loud, to her.  
     His dad knew. When his dad was trying to explain his new relationship with Michonne, he had said he loved her. Carl had echoed the sentiment easily, 'I love her too.' His dad had started fumbling about how there were different types of love... Carl had stopped him there, forstalling the sex-talk for another day.  
Standing in the backyard with Michonne and Judith now, this conversation almost starting, he felt vulnerable. What if she didn't want another son? But she had just mentioned it a moment ago. Surely she wouldn't have a problem with it. What if she thought he was trying to replace Andre? That wasn't his intention. And she wasn't a replacement for Lori... He loved her and calling her Michonne lumped him in the same group as everyone else. He was closer to her than that, felt so much more than collegial survival with her. As much as his dad was his Dad, she was equally family in the same way... maybe even more so because he had chosen her. They had chosen each other, surely...

"I used to call Andre peanut. You're too big to be peanut. Judith here is my little darling, you...you're my Kid Carl. Nothing else to it. So come here!" He rushed to her side, folding into a warm mass beside her as he embraced his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of Michonne and Carl with their mother/ son relationship.  
> The fact she loved Carl before anyone else and that Carl was her family first... I love it!


End file.
